Saved by the Mort - - By: SuperSaiyanKirby
|(main)}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- When Mort saves Private's life before getting hit by a truck of fish, Private comes to serve Mort 24/7, but when King Julien gets jealous, he tries to get rid of Mort for good. ---- Summary 6 in the morning, the Penguins went downtown to get some fish due to the zoo's fish supply running out. However, after Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski passed the street, it was Private's turn. But then, the streetlights turn green, and as the truck goes, Private thinks it's the end of his life. Meanwhile, Mort is hugging King Julien's feet, and King Julien gets mad when he wakes up, seeing Mort hugging on his sleep, and then, King Julien does a powerful kick and Mort flies into the city. Mort falls into a soccer field, and a kid kicks him, and Mort roles to where Private is, and Mort and Private were safe. After Private gets back up, he thanks Mort for saving his life, and for a gift, Private will serve Mort 24/7, but Skipper thinks that's against the Penguin Code, but Private and Mort have already headed off to the Lemur Habitat. Mort is in paradise of relaxation as Private serves Mort a buffet of mangoes, bananas, and other fruit. King Julien and Maurice are spying on them, and King Julien hates the fact of Private serving him, so King Julien makes an evil plan to get rid of Mort and Private to serve him. Meanwhile, Skipper doesn't think that it's not good for Private to serve a lemur, so he makes a plan to get Private back. Later that night, King Julien wakes up, and then grabs Mort by the tail, and King Julien walks by Maurice, and Maurice wakes up, noticing what Julien is doing. Then he asks Julien what he's doing, and Julien says he's going to the bathroom. Then, Maurice smells something "fishy" and then spies on what Julien really is doing. Meanwhile at the Penguins Habitat, Kowalski uses his new invention, the Forget-It-Happened-to-You-o-Tron 2012, and thus, Private forgets what happened. Meanwhile in the city, King Julien puts Mort on the same street Private almost lost his life from, and a bus is coming, and King Julien goes mad. Maurice sees what Julien did, and he knocks him out by using a frying pan. Maurice saves Mort and takes both of them home. The following morning, everything is back to normal, but Mort was still looking for Private, and Private doesn't know why. ---- Lists Operation Code Names *Operation: Get-the-Fish! *Operation: Get-Private-Back! Rico Regurgitates *The Penguin Rules Options (given by Kowalski) *To use the Forget-It-Happened-to-You-o-Tron 2012. Kowalski's Inventions *The Forget-It-Happened-to-You-o-Tron 2012. King Julien Saves the Day *N/A Movie References/Parodies *N/A ---- Trivia Episode based *A poster of Mega Mind was seen in the city parts of the episode. Foul Ups, Bloops, and Blunders *Maurice's eyes were black when he woke up. Behind the Scenes *The episode's title is based off of the title of the hit show, "Saved by the Bell". *Benjamin Penguin is a parody of Benjamin Franklin. *When Mort said "I like turtles", it is a parody of the famous news post where the kid says "I like turtles." ---- Category:Fan-Fic